


Past and Present

by AmandaBaker852



Series: Quills and Swords [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Aragorn/Arwen - Freeform, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Five years after the end of the War of the Ring, the Queens of Gondor and Rohan discuss their husbands. Part 2 of the Quills and Swords series. Eomer/OC. AU.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Quills and Swords [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552849





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

In the third year of the Fourth Age, Queen Frige looked over the crowd seated at the dining tables in the great hall of the Citadel of Minas Tirith. She felt gladded that she was there. Soon after the Ring War had ended King Elessar had declared that there would be an annual holiday for the people of Gondor to mark the end of the war and the winter season in the first week of April. Earlier that evening they had listened to tales told through stories and song while the banquet had been prepared. She knew that after dinner there would be time for dancing until the early hours of the morning. But while she suspected many of the young maidens in the room looked forward to finding a handsome dance parter, Frige knew that many of the men present were looking forward to to competing in the archery and sword competitions or shopping in the market which would be set up just outside the gates of the city on the morrow. Her son Aelfric and daughter Isabel who had accompanied her were among those looking forward to such an event.

However, leaving Rohan had proven to be more challenging than Frige had anticipated. While she trusted that Lord Elfhelm would rule the realm quite well while her and Eomer King were away, another complication had arisen. Namely Frige was halfway through another pregnancy which she suspected was another son. Given the past objections of the healer of Meduseld, Eomer had objected to her travelling in her condition. When she had wondered if that was because he considered her fragile, Eomer had assured her that while that was not the case he was concerned about the health of their unborn child. Frige had stated that Rohirrim women rode until the later stage of their pregnancy and had asked if she was not a Rohirrim by that time. She had also made the point that she had no intention of offending so many of his friends and fellow nobles by not being present to remember what had been an important victory for all of Middle Earth. To her great relief Eomer had agreed for her to accompany him given they took the time to take more breaks along the way. That was why it had taken two weeks for their group to ride between Edoras and Minas Tirith rather than the one week it would have taken to ride the path if they had ridden with only minimal stops. As she felt somewhat uncomfortable riding in her condition Frige had consented to ride in a carriage amidst supplies. She had been thankful the route between the two kingdoms had been improved since the war since she remembered the journey towards Edoras before her marriage had at times required all her skills as a rider. Her thoughts were brought to a halt by her husband clearing his throat beside her. She turned her head to meet his gaze.

“I have a gift for you,” Eomer declared before he reached a hand into his cloak which was draped over the back of his chair.

“There was no need to mark this occasion,” Frige protested.

“On the contrary I disagree. Open it,” Eomer insisted as he handed her a small wooden box. Frige laid the box down on the table then opened it. Nestled inside was a hair clasp that depicted two horses facing each other and both rearing. One horse was made of gold while the other horse was made of silver.

“The clasp was made by Gimli’s kin. What say you?”

“It is lovely. Thank you Eomer.”

“May I place it in your hair?” asked her husband. Frige nodded then turned so her back faced him. A moment later she felt his gentle hands arrange the clip in her loose hair. As Frige turned away she involuntarily winced.

“What ails you Frige?”

“My back is painful.”

“When we are alone later I will attend to that,” Eomer said quietly as he leaned closer and placed one hand on her arm. Her husband’s consideration suddenly reminded her of her first husband Cerdic’s gentle care whenever she had been pregnant with his children. Her throat full of emotion Frige curtly nodded. Before she felt herself loose control over her more volatile emotions Frige quickly excused herself for some air to the nearby gardens. She had not been alone for long before another voice broke the stillness of the late evening.

“Good evening Queen Frige,” stated Queen Arwen. It took all of Frige’s attention not to start in surprise. The steps of the other woman had been so light Frige had not noticed them unlike the heavy tread of her husband. She nodded to her fellow monarch.

“Good evening. The stars are lovely tonight Queen Arwen,” Frige mused as she glanced overhead at the clear night sky. Queen Arwen paused to look for herself before she resumed speaking.

“Indeed they are Queen Frige. May I ask you a question of a personal nature?”

“Proceed.”

“How did you meet your first husband?” Frige was somewhat surprised by the question as she was not particularly close with the Queen of Gondor. But in the interest of furthering relations between their two realms she answered the inquiry.

“The fall when I was ten and seven years of age, the people of Dale had a bad harvest and there were reports of starvation. My father did not wish to send them aid as he said we only had enough to feed our own people for the coming winter.”

“But you thought differently.”

“Aye. I enlisted the help of my uncle Oeric and a few guards before I went to ask the farmers personally if they had anything to spare. They were very generous with their giving as they understood what it meant to live off the land. Myself, my uncle, and a few guards left Brilthen with the produce. The journey between our two countries is normally a month’s ride but we pressed our horses hard and arrived in Laketown in three weeks. Once there Oeric and my guards helped me distribute the food to the people of Laketown and Dale. King Brand and the Captain of the Guard in Dale, Cerdic, were both very grateful for our assistance as the dwarves of Erebor had no food to spare and they were relying on the aid of the Elevenking Thranduil. However they were wary of his aid as that help was only given in return for a promise of Dale’s assistance in case orcs or Easterlings attacked his realm in the future. When we returned to Dorwinion my father was furious but could do little against Oeric as he held the affection of the army so instead he choose to punish me for what he called unmaidenly behaviour.” 

“What did King Wymond do?”

“He ordered me locked me in a dungeon for a week as an example. Before I left Dale I had agreed to exchange letters with Cerdic. My brother Bada was the one to discover our secret letters between us nine months later by which time the two of us had fallen in love. Bada was never good at telling a lie and something in his face must have revealed the true situation to my father who soon learned the truth. He said that there was nothing left to do but for us to marry if we wished to retain our honour. But my mother by marriage made sure there was a ceremony to crown me princess of Dorwinion before Cerdic and I wed in Dale. Royce said she wished all to know how the two kingdoms would soon be bonded together. Queen Arwen, may I ask you a personal question in return?” The other woman nodded.

“When did you first meet King Elessar?” 

“When first we met many years ago, Aragorn told me that he thought me as lovely as Luthien dancing in the moonlight.” 

“That’s very poetic. Was he a Ranger for some time?”

“Yes. We loved each other for decades before we wed but we waited for the right moment to be together as my father did not deem Aragorn worthy of my hand until he had regained the throne of Gondor.” 

“Was your father sad to see you leave Rivendell?” 

“He was more saddened for me to make the choice of a mortal life, especially as we knew that meant we would be parted forever. But I have no regrets. A life without Aragorn by my side is not a life I wish to know. But speaking of love, when did you know that you first loved Eomer King?”

“I knew soon after our son Elfwine was born. But it took some time after that before we were open about our true feelings for each other.”

“Truth can be challenging but it is ultimately the best course of action.” Before Queen Arwen could continue speaking a sudden gust of cold wind swept through the gardens. Although spring was coming winter had not released its grip on the land yet. 

“You are now shivering Queen Frige. I will tell Eomer King to attend to you,” Queen Arwen concluded swiftly before she retreated back inside the hall. It was not long before Frige heard the hastened steps of her husband. As Eomer fastened the clasp of his cloak around her neck Frige felt grateful for the warmth of the heavy green wool around her frame.

“Why did you leave the hall earlier?” Eomer asked after a long silence between them. Frige turned to face him.

“Your consideration reminded me of similar circumstances when I was with child during my marriage to Cerdic. Tell me, are you ever jealous of being reminded of my past relationship with him?”

“Nay. I am glad he was able to give you happiness as well as children I feel privileged to help raise.”

“You also make me glad in equal measure Eomer,” Frige admitted. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her. Frige returned the kiss but kept their intimate moment brief.

“Come, let us rejoin our friends,” Eomer stated when they separated. Frige clasped his hand tightly as they walked back into the brightly lit great hall.


End file.
